Wedding Dress
by Nami Haki
Summary: Está preciosa. Sonríes tímidamente pero feliz de poder estar viviendo este momento, y yo sin saber porque, esbozo una sonrisa insegura, nerviosa, tímida y enamorada. Sólo para ti. Meto la mano en el bolsillo y agarro con fuerza la caja aterciopelada: tendría que haber sido yo y no él. / Es un ZoNa, pero también LuNa. /


_**Wedding dress**_

Caminas con la elegancia que a pesar de las circunstancias, siempre has tenido. El sonido de tus zapatos de tacón al caminar resuena por toda la sala, al compás de la típica música que hace unos segundos ha empezado a sonar. Estás preciosa. Llevas un vestido crudo que te llega hasta los pies, dejando ver únicamente la punta de los zapatos; el escote es en forma de corazón, no dejando mucho al descubierto y permitiéndonos a todos disfrutar de la desnudez de tus brazos, los cuales has adornado con algunas pulseras y joyas que estoy seguro de que deben costar más que mi recompensa. También te has recogido el pelo con algunos adornos brillantes por debajo del velo de novia, dejando algunos mechones caer por tu rostro con cierto toque infantil y despreocupado. En tus manos agarras el ramo de flores de diferentes colores que horas después deberás lanzar y que con tanto cariño ha sido preparado. Lo sostienes firme, segura.

Continuas avanzando mientras sabes que todos los ojos están posados en ti. Sonríes tímidamente pero feliz de poder estar viviendo este momento, y yo sin saber porque, esbozo una sonrisa insegura, nerviosa, tímida y enamorada. Sólo para ti. Entonces te giras hacia donde yo estoy y nuestras miradas se cruzan durante unos segundos que parecen horas. Haces más grande tu sonrisa y te detienes, quedándote justo a mi lado. No puedo evitar que mi corazón de un salto al sentirte tan cerca de mí. Me agarras del brazo y la música vuelve a sonar, esta vez creo que más fuerte.

-Te has puesto muy guapo, ¿eh? -Dices antes de reír un poco. Por tu voz se nota que estás entusiasmada.

-G-Gracias... -Consigo decirte tartamudeando un poco – Tú también estás muy guapa.

Cierras un poco los ojos regalándome una de esas sonrisas que tanto me gustan pero que tan poco me sueles dedicar. Entonces siento como todo se ha detenido, solo existimos tú y yo. Tu delicada mano me agarra un poco el antebrazo indicándome que es la hora de llevarte hacia el altar. Empezamos a caminar lentamente al ritmo de la melodía, pero todos mis sentidos están puestos en el agradable aroma que desprendes. Mandarinas.

Algunas de las personas que están aquí nos van diciendo cosas mientras caminamos: ánimos, piropos, palabras... Simplemente desearte buena suerte en un día tan especial como lo es hoy. Cada vez estamos más cerca del altar, a penas en diez pasos habremos llegado. Siento que con cada segundo que pasa estoy muriendo lentamente, cada vez siento los pies más pesados, quiero detenerme y no llegar nunca. Por un momento incluso llego a pensar en salir corriendo e irme muy lejos de allí, pero contigo en brazos, a la fuerza. Pero por desgracia yo sé que no puedo, ni debo hacer eso, aunque ganas no me faltan.

Nos detenemos justo cuando llegamos a las tres escaleras por donde los novios deben subir para reunirse con el cura. Desenlazas tu brazo del mío y me vuelves a mirar, pero esta vez con los ojos un tanto húmedos, emocionados por la situación. No necesitas decir ninguna palabra para que yo entienda lo que estás pensando, porque aunque parezca mentira te conozco mucho más de lo que te piensas, pero aún así lo haces.

-Muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí, Zoro.

Hago un tipo de mueca que tú, descifras como una sonrisa y me das un suave pero tierno beso en la mejilla. Ni si quiera me da tiempo a reaccionar cuando me doy cuenta de que se te han escapado algunas lágrimas de los ojos, así que con cuidado las limpio rápidamente con el pulgar para que no se te estropee el maquillaje que llevas.

-No me las des, no las merezco.

Esta vez lo digo serio, más de lo normal. Lo notas y me vuelves a sonreír mientras me despeinas un poco el pelo y te ríes, girándote hacia el altar, donde tu futuro marido, Luffy, lleva ya un buen rato esperándote. Él también se ha arreglado para esta ocasión, pero sobre su cabeza sigue llevando su inconfundible sombrero de paja y en su rostro, su imprescindible sonrisa. Nos hace algunos gestos con la mano y te mira tiernamente, enamorado. No puedo hacer absolutamente nada, os amáis.

-¡Eh, Zoro! -Me sacas de mis pensamientos al moverme un poco el brazo- ¡Los anillos!

-Oh, es cierto... Perdona Nami. -Meto la mano en el bolsillo y agarro con fuerza la caja aterciopelada que contiene los anillos con un único pensamiento en mente: tendrían que ser nuestros. Suspiro y te sonrío por última vez. - Aquí tienes y no llores, no es propio de ti.

Y sonriendo como nunca antes te había visto, te veo subir esas tres malditas escaleras que te llevarán junto al amor de tu vida, mi mejor amigo, nuestro capitán. Me alejo un poco del pasillo y me quedo en un rincón, viendo como le agarras la mano y le das un corto beso justo antes de que empiece la ceremonia, pero para mí ya no importa. Hace mucho tiempo que he dejado de sentir o simplemente de estar.

Inconscientemente pongo la mano en la mejilla que antes me has besado y me quedo así, inmóvil, sintiendo como si tu mano todavía siguiera ahí. Ya es tarde, no hay marcha atrás y yo lo sé, pero por alguna estúpida razón miro hacia la puerta, esperando a que alguien tenga la valentía de interrumpir algo que yo nunca podría detener ni aunque quisiera.

_**FIN**_


End file.
